The Runaways
by JoMoPinkySwear
Summary: What happened when lonely, frustrated, introvert, heartbroken, millionaire Klaus Mikaelson met bubbly, fearless, talkative, already in a relationship, post-grad student Caroline Forbes? Why they fled together? Why the whole Mystic Falls thinks that there's something going on between them when they are nothing but just friends? AU/AH
1. Train of Talks & Mutes

**A/N:** Started my new Klaroline fanfic. My first AH/AU. This story is based on (sort of the remaking of) the infamous Indian movie, "Jab We Met". I love this movie so much that couldn't resist to put it in Klaroline version. I may change the track in the middle, but I'll go with the movie's plot as much as I can. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are mostly welcomed.

Follow me on Twitter by WazihaNSonchita.

* * *

**Train of Talks & Mutes  
**

Klaus Mikaelson felt shattered. It's like he had nothing left in the world. Everything is hazy around him. He slowly moved out of his office room. Climbed down the stairs with every employee looking at him. He didn't care, he wasn't in the mind set to care. He went to his car, but didn't get in. He left the car keys on the top of the car and walked away. Absolutely mum, like he's in a daze. He walked and walked and reached the banquet hall. He got past the entrance and calmly moved to the stage.

There she stands. The girl of his dream. The only woman he loved ever beside his mother. Even she left him. She left him for his own best friend.

Klaus slowly walked towards the bride Tatia Petrova, or Tatia Smith by now. Married to Elijah Smith. Tatia and Elijah both were surprised and sort of uncomfortable when they saw Klaus.

But Klaus didn't say anything to them. Neither did he created any scene. He saw the newly wedded couple, and left. Again.

He wandered around the roads of New Orleans by his own and stopped at the train station. Without thinking anything he got on the first train he found in front of him. He walked past the booth after booth and then sat in a compartment which he found was empty.

* * *

The whistle blew.

As the train started to run, a girl started running with it to catch it screaming for someone to open the gate of the train. If it weren't a middle aged man who saw her and pressed the open button of the gate, there was no way she could catch it. The man held out his hand and caught her hand to pull into the train.

Caroline Forbes leaped and got in the train at last. She was completely out of breath for running. She panted for a little while.

"Oh God! This was the limit. I almost crossed the line today." She panted and said to the general people who was looking at her, surprised.

"You know what? Till date I haven't missed a single train." She waved her left hand to practically everybody and nobody. Then she looked upward, like there's someone, "Thank you God! You saved me from breaking my record."

"One minute!" she suddenly noticed that the man who pulled her into the train hadn't leave her right hand yet. She dragged her hand toward herself and pull the man closer. Then she slowly whispered in his ear.

"I am inside now."

"Yes". The man nodded barely.

"You can leave my hand now. I'm not that beautiful." She spoke out loudly laughing. The man got startled and he shook off her hand.

Caroline walked through the corridor in search of her compartment. A guy holding her big luggage bag behind and following her and listening to her words that almost didn't make sense to him.

"I prefer traveling in Non- AC compartment. But my family… they say 'You're a girl'. As if I don't know that I'm a girl. Hello mister, is this A1?" Caroline stopped to ask to a man who just popped up in front of her.

"Yes." The guy replied, surprised.

"Thank you." Caroline said and then resumed to walking and her previous conversation "Now what is the connection between AC and a girl? I don't understand that! I am not traveling alone for the first time. That too in this train! It's like my second home."

Caroline finally found her compartment. But there was someone else sitting already.

* * *

Caroline got inside her compartment and bend towards the guy sitting there. He was looking down and on the window side, "Please show me your ticket."

The guy did not do anything, nor even he showed and sign of reaction that he heard her.

"Hello! I'm talking to you." Caroline dropped her purse to ease up and asked him again. A little sternly.

Still no response.

"Hey, this is my seat. 23!" She pressed.

Nothing.

"Strange!" Caroline whispered to herself. The waved her hand in front of the guy's face. "Hey, mister!" He noticed this time and looked up.

The man was young, possibly in his mid-20. Fully suited, wearing very formal He had an aristocrat look in him. His hair had a beautiful tone. You can say it was blonde, like hers, but it has a tinted shade. When he looked up, she could see his eyes. They were aquatic, like a sea. Sea of mystery. Though they looked a little troubled. His jaw had a perfect angular shape, slightly broken. In total his whole posture gave away that he's a very muscular and respective person, with some problem.

Caroline then motioned her hands to show the seat and then towards herself. Then she drew the number '23' in the air.

Klaus suddenly realized that he might be sitting on someone else' seat, most likely this girl's. He got up from that seat and sat on seat no. 24 that was on the opposite of hers. Lost again in his thoughts.

She carried her luggage on the bunk and then settled on her seat. They let out a sigh and started talking to him.

"Nobody likes to take the passage seat. But I always insist on the passage seat. The reservation man gets very alarmed and worried. But my logic is that…"

_(Few minutes later)_

"… My journey doesn't end with this train at Atlanta. I'm going to Mystic Falls. I have a house there. My family is there. Everybody has a family. I have one too." She kept on going with her story as she took out her toiletries bag out of the suitcase.

"Everybody says that New Orleans is a crowded city. Huh, what do you mean by crowded? People like us form the crowd. Even they are a part of the crowd. Still they crib…."

Klaus was still unaware of everything around him.

_(Few more minutes)_

"…I'm leaving New Orleans! Forever! Do you know when I came here? ..."

_(Few more minutes)_

"…Hostel! Hostel! Hostel! Branson boarding school hostel in New York. Sophie Deveraux girl's dorm in French Quarter, New Orleans. I swear henceforth I will never live in a hostel again…"

_(Few more minutes later)_

"I hope this year monsoon comes sooner. You know what will happen otherwise? Anyway, hey, what happened?"

Caroline was surprised when the man in front of her who was mum all of the time and wasn't doing anything suddenly got up and walked past her. She called him, but didn't know his name. So she let it be.

* * *

Klaus moved towards the washroom. The train was running so fast. A window was open beside the sink. He peeked out of the window. Watching the outside environment. It was peach black out there. Nothing was visible at first.

Then suddenly a round yellow light flashed. Another train was coming close from the opposite direction of where this train is going.

_'A little push'_ he thought. '_If the body is somehow pushed outside the window, or just the head, it's gonna be alright then. Everything will be settled."_

The other train is coming faster. Klaus prepared himself. It was close, closer, closest, it came...

"What are you doing?" A muffled voice came from behind him. Klaus startled and turned back. Just as he turned, the train of the next line crossed. The sound of it was ear piercing.

That girl from the compartment was standing there. She was saying something that was barely audible. But from her hands movement and little of what he could make it from her talk was that some kid fell down from here and died last time and it's highly dangerous.

Klaus still looked at her in a way a lamb looked before the sacrifice. Shocked, teary. His eyes were swollen red and he still couldn't understand a thing the girl was saying.

Caroline got confused of the guy. He was giving her a blank stare. She understood that he didn't get anything she said.

"Are you mute? You can't talk?" she was seriously concerned now.

The guy broke the stare and looked down.

"Or you are a shy type? Or simply just insolent." she started washing her hands in the sink.

"Something is surely the matter. I've already asked you three times... but still no answer." she huffed.

The guy was still lost in somewhere.

"Ticket please!" the checker came.

"It's on the berth. I'll give it to you there. Wait." Caroline spoke.

The checker then looked at Klaus. "Excuse me, sir! Ticket please."

He was still staring out of the window.

The checker tapped on Klaus' shoulder. "Hello, sir! Come inside first please! Come on." he indicated Klaus. He moved inside, slightly baffled. The checker shut the window lid down.

"Now please show me your ticket."

Caroline thought she should volunteer to explain the guy what the checker said. She motioned her finger to the checker and then him, speaking with her mouth moving a bit bigger than natural.

"He wants to see your ticket." she raised her hands and made a rectangular shape from both her thumbs and pointers. "Ticket!" she showed it a few times. Then she shook her hands to ask, "Where is yours?"

The guy looked like he suddenly came sense to the world, like he was when she told her to move from her seat. He let out a deep breath and the a heavy voice that seemed like came out of his throat stunned Caroline and the checker both.

"I don't have any tickets!" Klaus stated.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Is it worth writable? Don't forget to review please. Your comments mean more to me than the Hybrid army to Klaus. ;)


	2. Good For Nothing

**A/N:** My second update. I hope you pardon ALL my grammatical mistakes and like this sweet and hilarious story. Caroline here is the utmost gleeful person. But Klaus can be very mean when he is pushed. Reviews are mostly welcomed.

Follow me on Twitter by WazihaNSonchita.

* * *

**Good For Nothing**

"Actually you see, what happened is that, his plan was made at the very last minute. So there was no time to buy the ticket. By the way the train is quite empty... So you can give him a ticket now. There's no problem, right?"

Back at the berth, Caroline tried to talk the checker into the favor of that mysterious guy. But the checker wasn't even looking at her and seemed to show no sign of listening to her reasonings. He was just writing something on his official notebook or something. So she tapped his shoulder to draw his attention.

"Sir, are you convinced or shall I say more?" she asked him genuinely.

The checker gave her an annoying look and the looked back to Klaus, "Ticket to where?"

Klaus was again thinking something. The checker shook him and brought him back to the reality.

"Where is this train going?" he asked the checker with a lost look.

"What?!" the checker couldn't believe his ears. Behind him Caroline made an 'O' shape with her lips with astonishment. But she managed herself pretty quickly. She can take care of any situation single-handedly.

"Last stop. Atlanta." she moved her hand to the checker as he turned back at her. "Give him a ticket to Atlanta."

Then she leaned closer to the checker and made a sympathizing facial expression, "Look, I might as well tell you. A tragedy has occurred to him. He is going through bad times. So that's why he..." she trailed off. "Atlanta?" Caroline motioned her hand to the checker to finish his hand work.

After the checker finished his work, gave Klaus a ticket and went away, Caroline let out a big sigh. She made her eyes bigger and smiled at Klaus with a curious look.

"Whoah! What's the matter? Are you doing drugs?"

Klaus looked up to her with the same annoying look that the checkers had. But Caroline has no sense to notice that.

"Look, if there's any problem, you can tell me. I don't mind. Tell me! All my friends share their problems with me. And I solve them. Do you know? I'm that kind of a girl! Like the shrinks, you know? Or the agony aunts whose articles you find in the magazines? I'm just like that. Tell me what the matter is! Come on, tell me. Don't feel shy. It's only us, right? Tell me, tell me what the problem is?"

By now, Klaus had had enough. He lashed out.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! You kept on ranting and rambling and ranting and rambling. LIKE NON-STOP! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN TALKING TO YOU? I DON'T want to talk to you."

Caroline was ogling at him and swallowing his every words with that same amazed look. But Klaus wasn't finished yet.

"I don't want to know whether you're going to Mystic Falls or Minnesota. Whether you lived in some hostel or some brothel! I JUST DON'T CARE! ALL RIGHT? So just please! Please! Leave. Me. Alone! Alright?"

He finished and took a sharp but deep breath. But the girl was still looking at her like an innocent kid looks when it hears something amazing for the first time.

He understood that he said too much. The girl was just trying to help him. He gave her an apologetic look.

"What you said about brothel was not right." she pointed out.

"Yeah!... Look... I... I mean... what..." Klaus was trying to find something suitable to say to her as an apology.

"I know!" she raised her palm to him. "You're clearly too much upset about something. That's why you got upset with me too, and started talking bullshit!"

Klaus still tried to make her understand how sorry he is. But who's going to listen?

"But it's okay, huh! I don't feel bad. Actually nowadays I don't feel bad about anything! Do you know why? Because I'm going to get _married_! Very soon!" she shrieked with glee.

"Listen" she suddenly conspired to him, "I'm eloping. The guy is a little gangsta type. And I belong to a cop family. So you understand, huh? My family won't agree. But what can anybody do after marriage? After all this is my life. I can do whatever I want. I know they'll eventually accept us…"

_(Few minutes later)_

"I like metro a lot. I met him in New York. It's a dream city. The busyness, the lights, the music, the fun! Really!"

_(Few minutes later)_

"I had this craze for marriage from childhood, by God! My parents are divorced, you know? So I determined that when I'll get married, I'll make it successful."

_(Few minutes later)_

"What is the difference between hill and mountain? I could never understand that."

_(Few minutes later)_

"I was just waiting for my college to be over and his sports team to get a kick start."

"Dear, dear, Where have I stuck into?" It was all Klaus could think all through this jabber.

* * *

_(Midnight)_

Caroline was mumbling in her sleep, "New York doesn't have the beautiful view of the falls and…"

She woke up with a start. The train has stopped on a station. She looked down, there were none. The berth is completely dark and empty. She wondered where that guy had gone. She got up. Putting her comfy slippers on, she walked to the gate, searching for him.

There was already a skinny man standing on the gate. She peeked through the gate by his side. The looked out for that mystery man.

Her eyes found him, it wasn't too hard. The station was so quiet at the dead of the night. He was the only one moving. Moving away, from the train, walking out of the station. Slowly pacing.

The train jerked. The indication of starting to run again.

"Hey! The train is leaving!" she called out.

No answer.

"Listen!... Oy, hero!" she figured she didn't ask him his name yet.

The guy beside her thought if he could help. So he asked her, "What's his name?"

But Caroline didn't care to answer. She was busy calling that runaway guy. "Hello, Sinor!"

"His name is Sinor?" the skinny guy asked.

"Look here!"

"Is he with you?" the guy was incessant.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped.

The train started moving. The door is warning to close. Caroline became restless. What to do? She couldn't come up with any idea. The guy was still showing no sign to come back. He's definitely not aware that he is going to miss the train.

Without giving it a second thought Caroline got down from the train before the door got closed. The skinny guy was protesting against it though.

"Hey" she called the guy again, slowly but fast pacing with the train. "The train is leaving." But he still was unaware of what's happening.

Suddenly Caroline started to run despite the skinny man's better judgment. She ran to catch the guy.

"Hey, black suit!... Hello, Mr. Original. Listen! The train is leaving" she shouted as loud as she can.

By now the whole station could've woken up, she couldn't understand why the man was not turning back at all and kept walking.

She saw the mystery guy went to a corner of the station and sat on a bench. She ran towards him. "Hello!" calling him out.

She reached to him at last. Tapped hard on his shoulder from the back, she gave him an outrageous look when he finally turned back and looked at her.

"Are you mad? The train is leaving. Come on! Move!" she hurried him.

Klaus gave her an arrogant look. How can a girl be so clingy? This is disgusting. She's the epitome of annoyance.

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turn his back on her. Again.

"What!" Caroline backed off.

Suddenly she realized why that man wasn't listening to her shouting.

Because he didn't want to catch the train at all.

And here she is, wasting her time on him and on the edge of missing her train.

She has to go back, she has to go back right now!

* * *

"Go to hell!"

She cursed him and ran back to the platform.

The train was already moving too fast. All the doors are closed.

She cried out "Stop! Somebody please stop the train. Please pull the chain down. Please open the door. Somebody, please!" she ran, faster than her stomach allows.

She bumped hard into a candy-woman. All the candies and gums flew and scattered on the station floor. Caroline tried to move past it but she slipped on a jelly-gum and tripped front-side down.

"Hey lady, what have you done? Where are you running away?" the candy-woman grumbled. She caught Caroline's hand and pulled to herself. She was enormous, like literally. A big, giant fatso. "Now who will pay the compensation, huh?"

Caroline looked at the train. It was already leaving the platform. She can barely catch it now.

"Leave me please, for God's sake! My train is leaving." She begged to the woman.

But who listened to her? The lady was still complaining and cursing her.

Caroline somehow shook off the lady's hand from her and ran towards the train again.

"Stop the train. Somebody please pull the chain down. Please!"

But it was already too late.

Caroline Forbes; panting; wearing a sweat shirt, pajama and plush slippers; watched the train to Atlanta leave the station named Greenville with her wet eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my God! Our Miss Talk-machine missed her train to home. What is gonna happen now? Where is Klaus going and how they both are gonna end up together? Don't forget to review please. Your comments are my oxygen! :)


End file.
